His Most Loyal Subject
by IvyBella Synyster
Summary: Bellatrix, a narcissistic beautiful young witch wanted something more that to get married and have children to continue her fathers' pure bloodline.She wanted power and to be above everyone else, but after meeting a man in Diagon Alley that changes...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Hello and welcome to my first story! So I always wondered how Bellatrix came to be one of Voldermort's most loyal follower. I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling my respect. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

_**His most loyal subject**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bellatrix! Mother screeched like if she was saying something vile and unholy. Still I didn't leave my room, this was my sanctuary. No one can be allowed here, not even my own mother. Everyone knew better than to enter here. The last elf before Kreacher was killed instantly. Another shriek…ugh, and I know what she wanted from me. That pathetic excuse for a suitor was waiting for me downstairs. Filthy mudblood! He can fool my mother into thinking he is pureblood but not me. After we met, it was clear to me what he was, his appearance slightly handsome, pale, and raggedy, and no luster to his eyes only cold emptiness. The only thing hinting that he belonged anywhere was a ring with a snakelike s on his finger. I remember it unfortunately. He was the last person I would think to even look at…

Walking through Diagon Alley was getting on my nerves; you can't send an elf to Gringotts. Although my Kreacher is my puppet I still wouldn't trust him with my galleons. As kept pushing people out of my way, I pushed an old witch with a cauldron of dragon's blood and it covered my cloak. "You better clean this up with your tongue bitch…"

"Scourgify" He approached me so carefully and when he held my hand to kiss it, he barely held it with a swift stroke of his cold thin lips. I wanted to laugh at this man, send him off, humiliated so he knows better than to try and pursue a pureblood.

"Tom Marvolo "he spoke in a low voice. He said nothing else and looked at me quietly.

"Bellatrix Saiph Black" I returned most unwelcoming.

"Are you related to Miss Narcissa?" he asked with burning curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"She is my sister. What do you want with her? May I remind you that she is too young of age to be courting. She is merely 14! She is attending to her studies and mother would be mad to approve of this rubbish-

"Don't mean to be rude, but I have a cousin… attending your sister's school, Lucius Malfoy. I believe they are in the same house Slytherin. He fancies her from what I can tell."

"Ah Malfoy is it? Well, good family, good bloodline… (My sister would be stupid if she didn't end up with that boy.) "Well what does this have to do with me? What do you want? Get on with it, have things to do."

"I wish to… get to know you Miss Bellatrix, you are quite intriguing, and I need to see you again, can you please grant me that?"

I was taken aback, who was this man to tell me this? How dare he? He knows of my family name and still calls to see me again in the street like a common whore?

"I have no interest in seeing you again. Marvolo, I need someone more… should I say up to my level of ancestry? Mudbloods are not my type you see."

Tom's eyes enraged, but he simply said: "I am of pure blood and I can show you, but you will see me again….

_**Chapter 2**_

I was thinking of Tom. The way he presented himself was defiant to me, but it sparked a morbid desire to have him worship me. His threat seemed full of confidence, but he can't tell _me_ what to do. As I was getting ready to go out, mother called me to her room.

"Bellatrix I was sent an owl today asking for my approval for you to see this boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He seems worthy…"

"I don't want anything to do with him" How is he getting his way? The man was persistent.

"Look at you, you are 18 and wasting your beauty and youth, we need to extend the bloodline and you know it. We have given you time to look for someone yourself. Hogwarts of course has its ways of manipulating and brain washing you into thinking it's alright to be interacting with filthy bloods, but none of that! Toujours Pur (always pure) my Bellatrix, always follow that."

"Mother, he is a mudblood himself why can't you see that? I would be the first one to have begged you to be with him, even to defy you if you wouldn't approve, but this isn't the case here. You have disappointed me so; I think you've been under the imperius spell…"

Her eyes began to gloss with a hint of tears forming, she stood up and…

I instantly fell to the floor and I couldn't move as she put her foot on my chest.

"Listen to me you spoiled bitch, your father is not here anymore to tend to your tantrums. You will be courting Tom; you will be courteous and accept him. He is a good match for you." She caresses my face and then smacks it. I wanted to kill her.

Crying, it doesn't solve anything. When my father died I cried until I could no longer do it. My tears didn't bring him back. My mother wept of course she was devastated, but she vowed to keep my father's bloodline to keep going. I see my mother now and I know I want to be her. She has shown me that being kind doesn't get you anywhere. People will step all over you if you don't have power. The greatest thing about power is that you have total control over everyone. Pain is the dessert. What more satisfaction than to see that you are getting your way? As I was free of the pertrificus totalus spell, I straighten up and smiled. I "thanked" my mother for teaching me a lesson and that I saw things in a better light.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I knew I didn't want to be involved with Tom in anyway. I can have anyone I desire. I don't need a love potion to lure a man. I am beautiful. A most powerful witch indeed, I thirst for something great. To be tied to a man is not my goal in life. This is rubbish. Why can't Narcissa be left with this task? Andromeda….that slut. She chose to open her legs to a mudblood. For such treason, my once beloved sister was burned out of our family tree, and no longer my sister. She says she is in love. Love, passion, love passion, is all the same to me. I rather see a man covered in boils begging me to help him.

Another shriek made me jump out of my thoughts. I had almost forgotten that Tom was waiting for me downstairs. I looked at out the window. The day was a light gray, cloudy, with a thin cold breeze that barely swayed the black roses growing outside my window. Too bad I couldn't just fly out my room. Mother made sure I couldn't magic my way out of this "date".

I felt angry that I had to go downstairs. Nothing really good was always happening down stairs. Narcissa used to be my parents favorite. Ever since she started growing into her abilities, I was ignored, and I hated that. Now all eyes were on me. Yes, although I loathed the man I saw with a bewitched bouquet of red roses that had little dark purple fairies flying around them. I wanted to seem breath taking.

Annoyingly, he smiled vaguely, no hint of that spark I saw the other day. He was way better dressed since the first meeting. A long emerald velvet dress robe covered this impostor of a wizard. Mother was in awe. If she had the chance of dating him, she wouldn't hesitate.

"Miss Bellatrix, I told you I would see you again" said Tom in a soft whisper as he carefully reached to touch my hand and kiss it.

"Yes you did and now what makes you think I will fall for you?" I yanked the roses out of his weak grasp and threw them on the floor. The fairies whimpered in pain. The bouquet wilted rapidly.

"Bellatrix! You shall be gracious to your guest, please?" Mother giggled and then glared at me as she picked up the bouquet.

"Mother I'm so sorry. Tom I deeply apologize…I'm just so nervous and this is taking a rather fast path. I don't want to make the same mistake my _beloved sister Andromeda _did please I hope you understand." Mother turned red in rage. Fortunately, I hid her wand in her room.


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I looked at Tom with feigned submission. It seemed to have worked, because he smiled in a way that made his face look sinister.

"Not to worry Miss Bellatrix I'm simply requesting your mother's permission to see you. I don't want to ruin your reputation in any way" He started to look at me from head to toe.

"Oh well I'm sure you will need time your time _alone_ now that everything is clear" Mother's smile was twisted in insane cheer. I could have sworn she was skipping after she said goodbye and headed upstairs to her room.

I can't figure out how Tom didn't notice all this deception. What are his motives for wanting to court me?

"So what shall we do now Tom?" I hope he at least tries to entertain me with something good.

"I was thinking if you wanted to take a walk down by the lake near Hogwarts?" Tom's eyes were lighting up again as if someone told him he won a million galleons.

This made me laugh. "Tom you know Hogwarts is very well protected right? There is no way in hell you can take me there, besides it's not like there is nothing I haven't seen before."

This comment angered Tom. His eyes started to look snakelike. His smile twisted into a firm line that seemed to be shut tight. But then, something even stranger happened. His once tense stance simply relaxed. His eyes now sweetly looking at me and his mouth formed a smooth crescent showing brilliant white teeth. And the sound, that sound which was so sure yet odd, a laugh made my heart flutter in a strange way.

"Oh Bella if you only knew what I'm capable of. Such power that I have, I can make the world bow down to us, my dear Bella. Give me a chance to show you the world through my eyes."

"Tom, I'm not your Bella….yet. I accept to take a _walk_. Then I shall see if you are worthy of me. A Black doesn't settle for something petty" I tried my best to sound like me. However I was intrigued by this man. Petty does not suit this gallant strange man. I think I have met my match.


End file.
